Bright Red Glow
by Booker DeQuitt
Summary: Following the Tale of a young woman and a teenage boy desperate to solve the riddle that is Rapture. Will follow each character's story in first person.


I'm not saying my life has been a happy story, But I try my hardest to make it the best I can to make it work. Trying not to remember is the hardest of all.

When I was 6 my mother gave me up for adoption, when she could not support me anymore. You see my father and her took an exodus to Rapture, believing it would be the best for me; But after a couple years everything turned for the worse and rapture began to decay and deaths and disappearances were popping up everywhere. My dad became addicted to that stuff and it drove him mad. My mom and I fled when he almost killed her. She knew she was going to die soon even after that escape.

I don't blame her. But I'm 21 now and I'm engaged to a man 10 years older than me. My adopted parents believe it's for the best. I don't love him, like he loves me; It's almost as if we are just good friends, But what is this ring around my finger?

I looked up at the white dress that was hanging on a dresser. My mind was racing, and it almost had second thoughts when the door opened.

"Mam' the taxi is here to pick you up. Are you sure you'll leave now? Supper will be done and milady would be awful sore if you're not back." Said the young maid.

"Thank you Margret, But I'll be fine. Tell her not to worry, and don't tell her a thing other than I'm visiting a friend in Wales for the week."

"Yes mam'. Do you need help with your bags?"

"No, Margret I have them." I lifted the two suitcases off the floor and carried them out of the room Margret tailing behind me. I knew she was nervous, she always was.

"Are you sure? The wedding is-" But I cut her off.

"I'll be fine. Goodbye Margret, Take care of yourself." And I walked out the front door to the taxi waiting by the gates to the manor. Margret standing in the door with her mouth half open.

"Hello Miss, where do you need driving?" Said the taxi driver as I closed the gate behind me.

"Just to the train station please." I told him and He tipped his hat and took the suit cases from my hands and then opened the door after he put them in the trunk. The train station was a 30 minute drive from the countryside manor belonging to my fiancé's family.

"Wonderful day today, Miss perfect day for some sea." Said the driver glancing back at me.

"Yes. It is pretty." I said quietly as I glanced out the watermarked window to the crystal clear sky and green country dotted with emerald trees and farmhouses. The driver said no more and I continued to brood in my thoughts.

When my mom gave me up for adoption she didn't know what happened to young girls. I didn't even realize, it seemed normal at first. I was grouped with about 7 other girls. All my age and all had similar hair colors, Black or brown. Every couple of days one of the caretakers would come and take one of the girls away and tell them that they had been adopted, and they were very lucky. We were all eager to leave. The conditions in the orphanage weren't great and toys were scarce. When it was my turn I felt like I was going to see my momma again and everything would be fine again. But the woman put a cloth up to my face and made me inhale.

When I woke up I wasn't the same little girl anymore. Everything seemed so dreamlike and I felt so happy. Nothing could go wrong in this heaven, Nothing. I had my daddy who was always protecting me while I searched for a smell that was so sweet and I couldn't get enough of...ADAM, the Life-source of Rapture and the reason it fell. The thing I remember the most is my daddy, or that's at least what I thought of him. He always reminded me to keep on my toes and look for ADAM like all good girls do, And he'd protect me when I was in danger. But one day the daddy was gone...

"Miss? You with me? We're here now." I jerked my head toward him he was turned around in his seat staring at me.

"O-oh I'm sorry, how much do I owe you?"

After that I found myself in the morning sun, shining on the bricks of the old train station that, despite it being past morning rush hour still had people entering. I made my way up the stairs and onto the platform, I needed a ticket straight into London and from there I'll try to finish my two years of research on this "Rapture".

I can't even explain it to myself why I wanted to go back so bad… I was 10 when I was cured of that affliction and I found myself in a hospital bed, The Nurses telling me I have Amnesia and I'm emotionally disturbed. They told me no underwater city ever existed and my brain made up this city after the lost city of Atlantis. They told me I was a wash up and that's why I was so connected to the sea, But if it wasn't for one doctor I would have been in an asylum probably.

Recently, or more like two years ago, I've been hearing of young girls going missing from coastal towns all along the Atlantic and a strange eerie red glow always being seen. It seemed so familiar and it reminded me of the orphanage. When I heard the story of a man fighting off a tall female figure that kidnapped his daughter in America, It sent shivers down my back. Finally I thought about the Big Sister and I imagined her past her dress and veil that covered her face...And I saw something else….A bright red glow.


End file.
